Love Does Exist
by LittleMissPanda84
Summary: Temperance Brennan sat at her laptop in her office, working on the next chapter of her book. She had developed writers' block and didn't know what else to write. With nothing else to do, she opened up a blank Microsoft Word document...
1. Chapter 1

**Love Does Exist**

**A/N: I watched an episode of Bones where Brennan said before she met Booth she thought love was just an emotion (I forget what the name of it was) and I thought it would be cool to write a oneshot about what Brennan thinks about love. Enjoy and Review! :)**

**B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B**

Temperance Brennan sat at her laptop in her office, working on the next chapter of her book. She had developed writers' block and didn't know what else to write. With nothing else to do, she opened up a blank Microsoft Word document. She labeled it:

_**Brennan's Thoughts On Love**_

_Before, if anyone would have told me that love was more than just an emotion, I would have said that they were insane. _

_Now I wouldn't._

_Before, if anyone would have told me that a heart was more than just a beating organ in your body, I would have said that they were insane._

_Now I wouldn't._

_The reason for this is because before I met my partner, Seeley Booth, I thought everything had a scientific explaination._

_Apparently love does not have one._

_I am not one to believe in "love at first sight" but ever since I met Booth it seems like we had a strong emotional bond together. _

_Yes, of course when I first met him I thought he was stubborn, arrogant, and pigheaded._

_Now I think he's sweet, funny, and caring._

_At first I hated it when he would call me "Bones"_

_But over the years I have gotten used to it and came to like it._

_Love it, actually._

_And even though I know Booth will never see this because I am going to delete it right after writing it, I think I kind of want him to._

_But I am just thinking crazy._

_I blame him for doing this to me._

_He is the person who can make me go limp at his touch._

_He is the person who can make me lose all rationality in a situation._

_He is my rock._

_Now, I know that love is more than just an emotion._

_It is something you feel with a very strong passion._

_Now, I know that a heart is more than just a beating organ in your body._

_It is something that makes you fall deeply in love with a person and it hurts like hell when it's broken._

_And since I am the only one who will ever read this, I will go ahead and admit it to myself now;_

_I am in love with Seeley Booth._

_He is the man who can cheer me up in the worst of moods with nothing more than his smile._

_He is the man who gives me a "guy hug" when I need one the most._

_I was so scared when I'd thought he died._

_I may have said he was nothing more to me than my partner, but I was "lying through my teeth" as Booth would call it._

_He is my partner and my best friend._

_I wish we could be something more than that but I guess I'm too scared to make it happen._

_But he is the one that showed me_

_Love does, in fact, exist._

She was tired after writing that, and before she had a chance to delete it, she fell asleep at her desk.

_**One hour later..**_

"Bones! Where are you?" Booth yelled when he came into her office. He smiled when he saw her asleep at her desk. She looked so cute. Then he saw her laptop, unaware of what he was about to read...

**A/N: Hahaha! Cliffie! :) I changed my mind, this isn't going to be a oneshot, I'm not that mean! LOL. Please review! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Does Exist**

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Heyy :) Sorry guys it has been WAYY too long since I wrote this but my friend said she wanted me to continue so thank her :P**

**Disclaimer: Bones is not mine.**

_**Last Chapter: "Bones! Where are you?" Booth yelled when he came into her office. He smiled when he saw her asleep at her desk. She looked so cute. Then he saw her laptop, unaware of what he was about to read...**_

**B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B**

Booth figured she had just been working on one of her books and Booth, being well, Booth, was curious because Bones _never_ let him read her books. He wondered if he should read it or do the right thing and walk away.

_"Eh, the second one is no fun." _Booth thought.

He picked up her laptop, being careful not to wake her up, and sat down on her couch and began to read.

_"Brennan's thoughts on love?" _he thought. This was definitely _not _one of her books.

He read on and was comletely dumbfounded about what he read.

_Bones_ was in love with _him_?

_"Do I love her too?" _he aked himself. "_Of course I do." _he answered in his head.

Suddenly, an evil smile creeped across his face. He had an idea. He looked over to Bones' desk to see if she was still asleep. She was. He pressed the _Enter_ key a couple of times and wrote under Bones' document. He wanted the title to grab her attention so he wrote:

_**HEY BONES THIS IS IMPORTANT! READ THIS! :)**_

_First of all, I am sorry for snooping. You can kill me later for reading this, because I know you can and there will be no trace of my remains ;)_

_Second of all, news flash Bones, __**you didn't delete it! **__:) _

_I'm glad you have come to love the name 'Bones' because I will _never _stop calling you that even if you did hate it :P_

_Also, I don't know why I am writing an emoticon after every sentence, because I can just hear an "I don't know what that means." coming on already_ _:D_

_Okay, serious time. I was lying through my teeth when I said I love you in a "Professional atta girl" kind of way._

_I love you, Temperance Brennan. I am over the moon, head over heels for you._

_Have been ever since the moment I first looked at you._

_I hate to say I told you so but love at first sight does exist._

_Now I just have one question:_

_Do you believe in fate now? :)_

_-Booth_

He carefully returned the laptop in front of Bones where he found it and walked out of the room, forgetting what he had even came in her office for.

_**Half an hour later...**_

Bones had woken up from her nice nap. The first thing that caught her attention was the laptop and the Microsoft Word document on it. _"I thought I deleted this." _She thought then she noticed the title '_**HEY BONES THIS IS IMPORTANT! READ THIS! :)**_' the first thought that came to her head was _"Oh, Shit!" _She read on and realized she didn't know what half of this meant. Knowing she was most likely going to regret this, she grabbed her laptop and knocked on the office door of her pregnant best friend, Angela Montenegro.

Angela opened the door and greeted her best friend. "Hey Sweetie, what's up?"

Bones looked a bit confused. "I'm not quite certain what is 'up', Angela, but I need your assistance with something."

"Sure Bren, anything." she said.

"Well, I was working on my new book and I got a bit of writers' block so I started writing something else and then I fell asleep and...well, even though I know I am probably going to regret this, it might be a bit easier if you just read for yourself." Bones said, all in one breath.

She handed Angela her laptop, and sat down timidly on Angela's couch.

After a while, Angela was done reading and she just stared at Brennan, mouth agape.

Brennan, knowing her best friend all too well, knew it would be a good idea to cover her ears.

Sure enough, a loud, happy scream came from Angela and she wrapped her best friend in the best hug she could muster, her pregnant belly getting in the way.

"OMG, I am _so _happy for you guys!" Angela squealed.

"Angela, do you have to talk so loudly? And although I am unsure what 'OMG' means, thank you, Ange. But I still need your help with something." said Bones.

"What's the problem? You love him, he loves you, I don't see the problem." said Angela.

"I do." said Bones, pointing at the laptop "All these colons followed by punctuation marks are grammattically incorrect."

Angela laughed. "They're smiley faces, Sweetie. Here, I'll show you." She said, turning Bones' laptop sideways.

"Oh, I see. That one's winking and that one has its tongue out." said Bones.

"Exactly." said Angela

"Also, what does 'I am over the moon, head over heels for you' mean? Because I am quite certain the average man couldn't put his head over his heels and...wait that doesn't even make sense because your heels are _under_ your head!" said Brennan.

Angela laughed again. "It means he loves you and is crazy about you." she said.

Bones nodded in understanding. "That's the way I feel about him." she said.

"Well then let me ask you a question: why in the world are you sitting here talking to me and not talking to Agent Studly?" asked Angela.

Bones smiled. "Oh that's right. I think I better go talk to Booth. Thank you, Ange." she said, giving Angela a hug and walking out of her office.

Angela smiled. _"Those two are going to make an adorable baby some day." _she thought.

**B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B**

**A/N: Review, Review Review! :D**

**~Jennie~**


End file.
